war galaxy act 1 warriors of earth
by darthfogg
Summary: takes place after the ed underground series we all know the story of the endless battles of sonic the hedgehog and dr eggman BUT what if dr.eggman had gotten help from someone from eath and created clones of sonic and his freinds? ONE HELL OF A ADVENTURE


WAR galaxy act 1: warriors of earth

_Hello viewers this is my first ever fan fiction story so please be nice r&r also dont ask when charecters appear _

_i do not own sonic the hedgehog and blah blah blah lets just start already_

**Chapter one prolouge **

(alternate Earth, Las Vegas 3pm)

"Las Vegas a wonderful place to live that is it was things changed over the years our government were working on experiments on human beings then one day a mad scientist named henry novak had decided to test the experiments on kids but what we did not know at the time was that he had a partner from another dimension his name is called Robotnick or as everyone calls him eggman the two were both brilliant in the mind but they used their inventions to hurt enslave and even kill animals men women and children alike and every time they fell to a single animal and his twin-tailed kitsune friend their names are sonic the hedgehog and miles "tails" prower after many attempts they decided to take a different approach eggman had captured tails and while he had captured tails he would imprison sonic and his friends ssonic bravely took the challenge but in the end he was tricked and him knuckles shadow cream and marine were captured so that eggman and novak could copy their dna and create clones that would fight and ultimately kill sonic after they took the blood sample they let sonic and his friends go and henry began his work for 7 months he had worked on them this is where my chapter begins my name is zorro"…

(test chambers,24 hours before zorros escape)(zorros pov)

I am running down a hallway it seems endless nothing seems to be in sight all I can see is a bright light but it seems so far away I am trying to run to it but every time its in my reach it ends up going farther away I am running faster and faster to the point my legs break the light suddenly surrounds my and the pain seemingly goes away and Instead the pain feeling is suddenly replaced by a warm feeling and I start to hear a voice saying

"WAKE UP!"

I start to open my eyes and and I see im in some weird tube! Not only that the green stuff around me isn't allowing me to breath I start to hold my breath for as long as I can which un foranetly doesn't last long because after 2 minutes I gasped for air and tried pounding on the tube as hard as I can and to my surprise it actually worked! The glass had broken and I fell out along with the green "goo" all that I could see though was 5 other tubes before darkness took my eyes

(17 hours later)

"_where am i?" _was I could think of but the main question was who am i? I took a quick look around the room and saw there was a table for something but I noticed there was a cage with a dead animal the animal had a long bushy tail short arms and legs but its head has apparently ripped of by something by what was the question

I took notice of the 7 tubes one was apparently broken apparently the one I woke up from but I quickly noticed that the 4th tube was open with no glass around it at all I quickly noticed a small name tag on my tube labeled "zorro" I guess that was my name I attempted to open the other 5 tubes which succsefully worked and I placed the nametags on each of the boys the first one I put one was labeled rusty miles audtitore aka rusty fogg the boy apparently named rusty was 6ft had spikey red hair two fox ears which were red as well ,two fox tails he was wearing a green jacket a red shirt and black pants and I noticed one of his tails were both blue one was a light shade and the other a dark shade of blue.

The next Pearson I saw whom was named matthew looked exactly the same as rusty in age height he also had two fox tails and fox ears but they were orange and all his clothes were black I put the nametag on his hand

Then I saw a hedgehog I saw he was 6 ½ ft completely red but his shoes were a rainbow color and he had only pants he was named Nathan so I put the nametag on his shoe

The next duo landed right next to each other holding hands which I felt was weird since their both boys

They both were the same height I guess 3 ft the boy on the right had really long rabbit ears and I mean really long they are almost to the boys waist he also had a raccoon tail which were brown while his ears were green and his long sleeved shirt was gray completely along with his pants I couldn't figure out what the boys name was but I guessed he was mason so I put the tag on his hand and the boy next to him who I named evan was a little bit taller then mason but unlike mason was wearing a red hat with two raccoon ears sticking out of it and a raccoon tail which was brown and black he was wearing a black shirt and red overalls and like the others and myself were wearing rainbow colored shoes except his were mainly green.

After I put the nametag on evan I decided to get us all out of wherever we are but how was the problem I decided to go outside and as luck would have it im in outer space in the shuttle room meaning I could get everyone out safe and sound but unfortanetly I had no idea how to pilot it and judgeing by the words written in blood saying kill zorro I knew what I had to do there were locations set in both escape pods so I had to put all 5 o those people in one pod but I was about to punch the button until I heard a voice

"what are you doing?"

After turning around and I saw a black furred hedgehog he had yellow quills and was wearing a green braclet on his right hand he had white gloves and shoes that matched Nathans except a little longer but then I noticed the nametag on his arm it said

"roger"

Roger simply nodded and looked at the escape pod at the escape pod and he pointed his finger at the escape pod and I got in and I found 7 chairs and I got into one of the chairs and I waited impatiently I then decided to take a good look at myself to make sure of what I look like I doubted I am a human an-wait…. What the hell is a human? I now these things that I haven't even seen so why do I know humans when I don't know what a human looks like? I should ask roger when he gets here

_15 minutes later _

Finally after roger came I tried to see if I can make this bird fly wait whats- oh nevermind I want to get out of this place but why do I feel bad for not helping roger? Ill figure out later as roger came he put everyone on the chairs and strapped them in I quickly looked at the controls and to me and rogers surprise I recognized all the buttons the co-ordinates were already set so I just punched it and he got out of there but unfortunately we got shot shortly after entering the atmosphere and the blast send all 7 of us in different directions I suddenly looked down and I saw an island I suddenly recognized the island I don't know how until white took my eyes I then looked around mu surroundings I saw a beach and the ocean nothing in sight I saw what appeared to be a younger version of me working on a red bi-plane I guess how I knew that I don't know but I don't care suddenly I felt a strong surge of wind brush right pass me and he looked at the you fox kit then I gasped he had two fox tails then I heard the boy who I nicknamed tails say something and the same as the blue hedgehog right in front of the boy but the words were completely in audible I even tried touching them but my hand simply went through them both even the plane then finally the boy turned to me and he started glowing and the beach and hedgehog faded into nothingness I saw infront of me shortly after a purple fox with two tails and his eyes were completely white

"**who are you?" I asked **

I saw the fox look at me and he said with a smirk

"_you don't recognize me? Im you"_

Then I woke up from that little scene and I looked at my landing zone and I saw an island then I looked at my own body something I should have done from the start right? Then I realized what exactly I was I am a clone of _him_ then I smile I couldn't tell why but I looked at the island while darkness takes my eyes

"_I know this place this is where you met him where you woke up at with no memory this is"_

Suddenly I felt the presence of a few people next to me rusty and matthew I smiled at them as I was falling but I knew they weren't real but the one that disturbed me the most was the robot and plant women right next to me I saw my tears falling from my eyes and smiled the plant women did the same then the mirages disappeared

"_Westside Island" _

that was the last thing I thought before darkness took me but strangely I thought their was someone watching me maybe it was those two people? Maybe someone saw me falling from the sky? I will never know

_**Authors notes**_

_**Hello viewers this one took a lot of information don't worry zorro isn't dead I have a lot of plans for him and the others in the future NEXT UP RUSTY AND MATTHES SIDE! Stayed tune please r & r**_


End file.
